Tiny Bug
by IDONTWRITELEMONS
Summary: During an akuma attack, Ladybug finds herself 3 inches tall. What does fate hold for this small heroine? How will her friends and family react to Tiny Marinette GT Fanfic Ladynoir, Marichat, Adrienette, Ladrien.
1. Chapter 1

This entire book was inspired by Territorial Rain on Deviantart. ( territorialrain/gallery/58350838/Miraculous-Ladybug)

I don't normally do tiny fanfictions, but when inspiration hits what are you going to do about it?

* * *

Marinette frowned at Chloe making fun of the new girl Tina.

"You so short! I have to squint to see you!" Chloe said with a cackle.

"I'm not that short!" Tina said looking up and Chloe.

"What was that shorty I couldn't hear you?" Mayor's daughter replied putting a hand to her ear.

Marinette saw tears form in Tina's eyes and figured it would be a good time to step in.

"Chloe leave Tina alone! What did she do to you?!" Marinette pushing to the front of the small crowd forming. Chloe's attention turned to Marinette and Tina snuck away crying.

"Not that your much taller Dupain Cheng," Chloe said stepping toward Marinette.

"You're only taller than me because of those heels Chloe! We are the same hight!" Marinette said with a smirk.

"Lies!" Chloe said shoving the bluenette to the ground.

"Chloe!" Alya yelled appearing out of nowhere. Adrien and Nino walked up too. Chloe sashayed away as Adrien helped Marinette up and Nino collected her stuff scattered on the ground.

"Thanks, Adrien," Marinette said as Adrien pulled her up. She didn't stutter. She honestly hasn't stuttered in a while, once she realized her and Adrien would be nothing more than friends.

Nino handed her stuff back to her and Marinette thanked him too.

Alya turned back to Marinette once she was satisfied Chloe was gone. "Girl. I swear one day a teacher is going to catch Chloe doing something like that and-"

"Nothing will happen because her father is the mayor." Marinette cut in. She hadn't meant to cut off Alya. She was just done with Chloe's bullying. Not just to her, but to everyone. "Sorry, Alya I didn't mean to snap I just- I'm tired of it all."

"It's fine girl. But don't look now there is another akumtized victim! Gotta go and get some footage for the ladyblog!" Alya said running off.

"What?!" Marinette and Adrien said in unison. They exchanged glances of confusion at each others outburst.

"I can't believe she can say it so calmly like that," Nino said. "I'm going to follow her, make sure she doesn't get herself hurt." He added running off.

"I'm going to go too," Marinette sad running off to transform.

* * *

Ladybug landed gracefully on a rooftop to examine her surrounding. The aluminized superhero seemed to have shrinking abilities. She was sreaming about how she wasnt that short and Chloe was just dumb.

 _Tina._

The superhero was so deep in thought she didn't not here her partner land behind her.

"Hello, M'Ladybug." Chat Noir said joining her at the edge of the building, gazing down at the scene below them.

"The supervillain is shrinking things. We have to be careful Chatton." Ladybug said facing her partner.

"Don't get hit by the glowy things. Got it. Let's go." Chat said jumping down to fight the villain. Ladybug following close behind.

The Akuma noticed their presence as soon as their feet hit the ground.

"I AM THE MINITURIZER. SOON ALL OF PARIS WILL BE 3 INCHES TALL AND NOBODY WILL BE ABLE TO CALL ME SHORT. STARTING WITH **CHLOE BOURGEOIS!"**

"Figures." Ladybug said sarcastically. "One of these days we should willingly give Chloe to the villain. Like a no return policy. We wouldn't have to deal with Hawkmoth and the stupid negative emotions again!" She added in frustration.

Chat Noir laughed. "Come on Bugaboo. Cheer up." He said struggling to dodge an Akuma attack. "She is strong."

Ladybug nodded but the froze as she saw Chloe walk into view. _For fuck's sake._

 _"_ Ah! Chloe, just the girl I wanted to see. Soon Ill be taller just you wait!" Miniaturizer said aiming her shrink ray.

"Chloe no!" Ladybug said throwing her yo-yo and wrapping it around the mayor's daughter, trying to pull her away from the aim of the gun. Before she could pull back the yo-yo Miniturizerr fired the gun. There was a flash of pink light but when it faded Chloe was still her full size. Ladybug's yo-yo, on the other hand, was laying on the ground. It looked like a dolls accessory. Chloe paused for a moment before she ran.

"Daddddddddddy!" She said and she ran toward the Mayor's building.

Chat Noir was in front of Ladybug spinning his baton in an instant. Ladybug, who was now defenseless did not complain to this.

"Where do you think the Akuma is LB?"

"Her Skrink ray for sure." Ladybug said looking at the couldn't tell what it had been before, all she knew was that's where the Akuma had to be.

"Right. I can probably just knock the gun out of her hand from here with my baton." Chat said. "My arms getting tired from spinning it."

"Right." Ladybug said. "I need to get my yo-yo. I hope I can still use it."

Chat nodded and they both started inching towards the yo-yo laying on the ground, with Chat still in front of his lady. Ladybugs eye caught a couple of shrunken citizens huddling in the corner. Among them sat a shrunken Nino. If that wasn't motivation to finish off this Akuma and fix everything back to normal she didn't know what was.

 _Looking back if_ _only_ _Ladybug had known that moment of hesitation could have prevented_ everything _about to happen._

It seemed to happen in slow motion.

"Ladybug watch out!" She heard Chat yell. Her head snapped from the citizens back to the Miniaturizer. The Villan had her gun aimed right for the blunette. The nexts thing you know, she fired.

Something Ladybug did not expect was the force of the ray. She flew back and was flung violently against a tree. She gasped for break as a pink flash of light surrounded her, and when it faded she was about 3 inches tall.

 _Figures. Wasn't she supposed to be a good luck bug?_

Before the superhero could react her partner had scooped her up into his hands.

"Wha- Chat! She shouted. "Put me down!"

"Not right now M'lady. If you haven't noticed we have a _small_ issue." He said with a smirk looking down at her.

Ladybug frowned. "Haha. Now let me go so I can grab my yo-yo." She said remembering how her weapon also shrunk. Chat Noir reluctantly put her down and he raced off back to fight the Miniaturizer. Ladybug ran over to where her yo-yo lay on the ground. She scooped it up and paused before swinging back into action. She looked at Chat Noir fighting Minimizer. She would only get in the way if she joined the fight.

Chat Noir kicked the shrink ray on the ground towards Ladybug. It broke in 2 as it landed.

"Think you can still purify akumas?" Chat asked.

"Only one way to find out, the small superhero replied. She wound up her yo-yo like she normally would for an Akuma, and miraculously, she could still purify them. As the white butterfly fluttered away a thought occurred to Ladybug.

"Chat?" She asked her partner, who placed her on his shoulder to hear her properly. (Or just because he wanted to. We all know he has that super good cat hearing.)

"Yes, Bugaboo?"

"I didn't use my lucky charm. There is no miraculous cure."

Ladybug could see her partners eye widen in realization. Ladybug, the citizens, everything was stuck at its current size.

"M'lady, can we go somewhere a little more private?" The blond superhero asked, scooping the tiny girl into his hands once more. The tiny hero nodded and Chat hugged Ladybug close with one hand while using his baton to fly through Paris with another. Ladybug was startled by the sudden movement, she knew it was coming but it still terrified her a little bit. She leaned in closer to her partner and shut her eyes tight.

* * *

They landed on a building that was a good distance away from the scene. Reporters wouldn't find them.

"M'Lady. I know you won't like this idea, but... you so small right now and I'm worried for you I ju-"

"What's you point Chaton?" Ladybug said, looking up at her giant partner. She was still in his hands.

"Well, I want to know who you are. You don't know- maybe we are close out of suit. If we are close then, I don't know it seemed like a good idea in my head..." Chat trailed off.

"I think its a good idea." Ladybug said slowly.

"Really?" Chat asked.

"Yeah." Ladybug said quietly. "At my size, what would I do in the case of an Akuma attack? And after the attack, when I detransform, what will I do. Sometimes the attacks happen halfway across town from where I need to be, and I walk. But this size I cant and-" Ther heroine stopped herself from continuing, she was rambling. "Lets just, do this."

Chat Noir nodded.

"Tikki spots off."

"Plagg claws in."

There was a moment of silence when the green eyes meet the blue ones.

If you were listening at the right time, and in the right place, you might have heard 2 squeals echo throughout Paris.

* * *

A/N YEET A GT FANFICTION

I don't normaly like the giant tiny stuff, but yo... I got freaking inspired this morning I just needed to write it.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien walked back to school slowly, mindful of the tiny Marinette on his shoulder. As he grew closer he could make out Alya sprinting towards him.

"Adrien! School is closed because Ladybug didn't fix everything! They are going to open it to- where is Marinette?" The blogger asked.

"Hey Alyaaa..." Marinette said shifting uncomfortably.

"Dudette you shrunk too?!" A small Nino said from Alya shoulder. The pair hadn't noticed him before.

"Well looks like these two need to be more careful of glowing pink rays," Adrien says as he gently scoops Marinette into his hands. She let out a little yelp in surprise then frowns.

"I don't know how Nino got to his size but it was NOT my fault I'm like this! Id blame Chloe." The blunette said, mumbling the last part.

"Well, I jumped infront of Ms. Ladyblog-before-my-safety over here," Nino said nodding to Alya. Marinette let out a laugh.

"Hey model boy, you take Nino home and Ill bring Marinette to the bakery. I needed to talk to her." Alya said holding out her hand as Nino and Marinette switched places.

"I'll take Nino to his house to tell his parents, do you think maybe we can meet in the park in an hour? We should talk more about this." Adrien said as Nino adjusted himself in Adrien's palm.

"Sounds good." Alya said as she let Marinette slid off her hand and onto her shoulder.

"Bye guys!" Adrien and Nino said in unison as they started walking away.

The first thing Marinette noticed about the difference between Alya and Adrien was how they picked her up. Alya had practically snatched her out of Adrien's hand, and now as they headed towards the bakery, Alya was practically skipping. Marinette gripped on for dear life. She hadn't noticed how mindfully and slowly Adrien was walking when holding her until now.

"So Mari, how did it feeling being held by Adriennn?" Alya said teasing her best friend.

"Like I wasn't going to fall to my death at any minute," Marinette mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, it was great."

 _Adrien is Chat. That's not just great. That's unbelievable. That's unbelievably great._

"Well, your not very talkative today," Aya said with a frown.

"I'm 3 inches tall. There is a lot on my mind."

"Well, Maybe your parents will let me stay over. That way once your mind is clear we can talk. Because I'm not letting you out of my sight until I have all the details." Alya said as they approached the bakery.

 _Not all the details._ Marinette was going to have to come up with a story on how she got her size fast.

Alya pushed open the door to the bakery, and Marinette almost fell off her shoulder from the sudden movement.

"Whoops sorry, Mari," Alay said steadying the small teen.

"Marinette is that you?" Marinette could hear her mom call from the back of the bakery.

She went you yell back but decided it would be useless. You could barely hear her at this size. She saw her mom and dad come out of the back of the bakery.

"Oh hello, Alya. Marinette isn't here right now. We're worried that she isn't picking up her phone. Was there another Akuma attack?"

"Yeah," Alya said slowing sliding Marinette off her shoulders and into her cupped palms. "A shrinking one."

"Oh dear!" Sabine said looking at her daughter.

"Hi, mom," Marinette said with a nervous wave.

"I'm just going to say this very quickly before I go on a freaked out rant, you will _not_ leave Alya's sight until you are back to normal. Even if that means staying at her house. I don't want you getting hurt." And with that, Sabine walked away, being visibly paler then she was when she walked in.

"I'm glad you're safe," Tom said before rushing back after his wife.

"Well, they took that...well," Marinette said with a laugh. Her phone vibrated in her purse, her clothes and bag and shrunken with her, which included a tiny Tikki. She pulled out her phone to see the group chat of Alya, Adrien, and Nino had a new message.

 **Adrien:** Nino's parents aren't home, can you guys come to the park now?

 **Alya:** Sure.

"So girl, I guess your tales of being held by Adrien will have to wait," Alya said as they left the bakery.

"Yeah," Marinette said with a nervous laugh.

* * *

By the time the girls made it to the park- after Marinette lecture for Alya to be more carful when she walked- the boys were already seated at a table. The second Alya sat down Marinette slid down her arm and into the table. She was just happy to be on solid ground again.

"Hey, Dudette." Nino greeted her.

"Hey, Nino!"

"So," Adrien said resting his arms on the table, just a few feet (to Marinette) from where the tiny teens sat. "How did Nino, end up jumping infront of Alya again?"

"Well-" Nino started talking, but Marinette zoned out. She was busy staring at Adrien, her crush, _her partner,_ who now toward over her. It felt like her situation was only starting to sink in now, and Marinette did not like it. Her best friend Alya could have knocked Marinette off her shoulder and she could have _died_. If she could bearly do normal civilian things at this size, how was she going to be ladybug?! She could get crushed by somebody and they would never even know! C-crushed...like a bug. A ladybug... She-

"Marinette?" Adrien's voice cut through her thoughts. "Your shaking. Are you okay?" His questions were thick with concern.

"Yeah girl, you haven't been paying attention to a word we've said," Alya added.

"Yeah, I- I'm just cold. Not as much body heat anymore I guess." It wasn't a total lie. Goosebumps covered her arms as the end of the day grew closer.

Adrien paused for a moment before scooping her up and bringing her to his chest. The heat of his hands radiated around her. Marinette could heart Adrien's heartbeat faintly. "Does this help?"

"Y-yeah," Marinette said leaning into his chest, letting the heat surround her.

Alya raised her eyebrows around her friend's calmness while being surrounded by her crush, but Marinette paid no mind. Adrien smelled somewhat of cheese, probably from Plagg, and when he laughed, Marinette could feel it through her body.

"Well, if you need us we will be on that bench, across the park, Nino and I have some stuff to discuss."

"We do?" Nino asked as Alya scooped him up as gently as possible, taking Marinettes advice to heart.

"Yep," Alya said with a wink as they walked away. Adrien placed Marinette back onto the table so he could look at her.

"Were you actually cold?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes actually, but- I also just had a lot on my mind. This whole _situation_ hasn't really sunken in. Ya know?" Marinette said, trailing off at the end.

"Yeah," Adrien said fidgeting with his ring. He looked stressed, and it Marinette guilty knowing she was probably a big cause of that.

"Hey, don't worry about me okay?" She said softly, placing her hand onto his finger next to his miraculous. The ring that normal was tiny was now the size of her head. She pushed the thought to the back of her head. She couldn't show her partner she was worried, then she would just get overprotective and Marinette didn't need that.

"Of course, I'm going to worry about you!" Adrien said scooping the small teen up into his hands. "Your M'lady. I would do anything for you! I swore I would protect you, and I should have today and-"

"Do not for a moment think this is your fault, Adrien!" Marinette said suddenly. "You can't blame yourself for this. I was aware I was defenseless without a yoyo and I still let myself get distracted. This is my own consequence. If we really want to point the blame it was Hawkmoth. Okay? Not you, not Tina, not Chloe. Hawkmoth. Okay?"

Adrien sighed while pulling Marinette close to his heart again, probably the closest thing to a hug they could have. Marinette nuzzled into his touch with no complaints.

"What are we going to do when there is an Akuma?"

"I dunno M'Lady. We can figure that out when the time comes."

"Right."

They sat there for a bit, not talking, just content with each others company. Adrien was the first to talk. "So I assume you cant patrol for awhile?"

"Mom has be staying in Alyas sight until further notice. Altho thinking about it, she isn't doing a great job." Marinette said looking at her best friend across the park. She was 100% not paying attention as she showed Nino something on her phone.

"That's fine Mari," Adrien said with a smile. "I can do the patrols for a while. The good thing is, since Nino is tiny now too, we are either going to be spending a lot of time in a group of four, of spending a lot of time together alone so we can give love birds over there some time. So if there is ever an Akuma, I got you."

"D- do you think people will put the pieces together? That I'm ladybug? Like, Ladybug shrunk, and I did too..." Marinette's voice trailed off.

"Many citizens shrunk. I think you're fine. And if anything asks what happened to Marinette, you said you were in the school when Miniaturizer attacked and got in the way, then I found you. Boom there is our cover story." Adrien said reassuringly.

"Okay."

Alya and Nino walked back over, ruining the mood.

"Hey guys, its getting dark. I'm taking Marinette to my house, maybe you want to try Nino's house again?" Alya asked.

"Yeah," Adrien said as he reluctantly let Mari go.

"Bye Dudette," Nino said giving Marinette a high five as the shrunken teens switched places.

"Bye Nino. Bye Adrien." Marinette said as Alya started walking away.

 _This was going to be a long night._

* * *

 **A/N It has been WAY too long since I have updated. This was originally going to be a one chapter piece, but a lot of people wanted it to be continued, so I guess its a full book now. Chapter 3 soon!**


	3. update

Hello! My name Anon and I was one of the three writers on this account. If you look at out stories, the other two authors have long since deleted their works, but I forgot about this one! We moved to ao3, and forgot about this account! I'm planning on rewriting this story since I believe my writing has improved, so keep an eye out for it!

Our archive account is WEDONTWRITELEMONS, and my pseud is idontwritebroadway.

Thanks for the continued support even if I haven't updated the book in like two years!


End file.
